LOVE IS WEAKNESS
by cowgrl12
Summary: The hatter is a very mysterious, and you wonder, where does he come from? This shows you his backstory, where he came from, and basically how he became the mad hatter, and how he got to wonderland. This is a romantic, yet sad story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

TEA FOR TWO

Chapter 1:

"Hatter, how did you end up in this curious world anyways?" Asked Alice as we made our way through the dark foggy woods. I smiled at her remembering my painful backstory. All these years trying to forget about it. It's funny that she was the one to bring it up and not Cheshire or Mally. Maybe even the white queen, but Alice? She sighed and said, "Never mind. Forget I asked." I walked on, thankful, but then I came to a stop, realizing that I needed to tell someone, and that even if I wanted to I couldn't forget.

"I will tell you. But this story is not a pleasant one," I fake-smiled at Alice. She nodded quickly and we sat down on a log. Then I began to tell my story. "It all began in your world, when I was about 15 years old..."

I was living in Paris, France at the time. I had one brother and one sister. I was the youngest, and of course, my siblings tortured me. They would get me in trouble, prank me, and leave me out of everything. We only had our mother because our father died at a young age. I loved my mother will all my heart, as she loved me. But as much as I loved my mother, my uncle was always first. He was kind, and caring, and he was the closest thing I had to a father. We were pretty wealthy, and I had an overall good life. I was satisfied, even though I had gone through some rough patches. You can't avoid those though, so might as well just move on.

On my 15th birthday, he took me to do what I always wanted to do. He took me to the Paris Opera House. Weird thing to want, but I did. It was a warm breezy evening, and my uncle and I had just arrived. We rushed across the street, and into the huge sat down in our seats, and right next to me sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. With long flowing golden hair, and her eyes were like sapphires that sparkled. She smiled, and introduced herself. "Hi, my name is Sierra!" she squealed happily. She was excited too. Then the lights dimmed, the crowd became silent, and the show began.

After the show, I asked Sierra if she wanted me to walk her home. She said yes instantly, and so my uncle left, and we started walking. I found out that she was sweet, kind hearted, had a good sense of humor, and was an animal lover. Then our conversation took an interesting turn, and we began to talk about food. I found out that we both loved tea and scones, and that she baked. She loved to bake, and sing. She loved those things so dearly, that couldn't decide which she wanted to do more. She had one younger sister, and lived with both her mother and father. She lived on a farm. Then we arrived at her house, and planned to meet at a cafe in town the next day for tea and scones. It was going to be a long night of waiting, and excitement. This was my first date.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up that morning full of excitement. I felt like a balloon with a little to much air inside of it, and was about to burst. Not from anger or sadness though, but of excitement! My brother, sister, and mother were all confused. I hadn't told them yet, simply because I knew they would make it into a huge deal, and I couldn't take anymore excitement than what there already was. My uncle and I agreed that we would tell them after the date. "Are you sure you can't tell us? You look like you are going to pass out son!" exclaimed my mother. I shook my head, grinning in reply. Soon it was time to go, and as I walked out, I looked in the mirror one last time to make sure I looked presentable. This was to be perfect. Nothing would change that!

After I made sure that I looked good, I started on my somewhat-long walk to the café. I smiled and waved to everyone I saw. It seemed like a perfect day. The birds were singing a perfect tune under the perfectly blue sky. Everyone seemed to be smiling at me as I passed them. I saw the café in front of me, and I peered through the window. She wasn't there yet, so I sighed in relief. My brother had met with a girl at a coffee shop once, but she arrived there first. When she saw that he was a minute late, she simply walked out on him. It's rude, and I don't think that Sierra would ever do that, but I wouldn't want to take the chance. So I sat down at a small table for two, right next to the window, so that I could see here coming. 'There she is!' I thought in alarm as I straitened my shirt and stood up as she arrived.

"Hello," she smiled at me. Her smile looked like a beam of sunshine. She was so beautiful, I am sure that everyone in the café turned to look at her! I pulled out her chair, and motioned for her to sit down. She giggled, then sat down. As I walked back to my seat, she began a conversation, "So, how are you today?"

"Lovely, and you?" I replied with a smile. She answered politely. When the waiter arrived. We ordered tea and mixed berry scones. Soon we began to talk about our interests. We both loved tea as you know, and weirdly, we both liked the same hat shop. It's a weird thing to talk about, but she had the same scatter-brained sense of humor that I had, and we were both very random, so we got to that point in our conversation that it didn't make sense to anyone but us. Later, our tea was ready and we drank it in silence for a while.

"So you were telling me about a hat that the hatter at the shop helped you make?" she questioned me, grinning. I looked at the ground blushing.

"It's nothing really, just a very old hat that I made when I was a boy. It doesn't even look good," I said still looking at the ground. I met her eyes, and smiled. Then I shivered remembering my lonely childhood. Apparently she sensed that I was uncomfortable, and reached to hold my hand. It was soft, and warm. Everything about her made me smile. She was beautiful.

"If there is something wrong, you can tell me." She said softly nodding. I hated to tell people about my childhood. It was awful. All of the humiliation, and loneliness. Until of course my uncle came along. Then everything changed. I shifted uncomfortably, and sighed as I began to tell her the dreadful time period I tried so hard to forget.


End file.
